


For All The Right Reasons

by Coffee_Lotus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Character Death(s), Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, reverse!au - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Lotus/pseuds/Coffee_Lotus
Summary: Sabriel & (Side) Destiel - Reverse!AU(SLOW BURN)Gabriel and Castiel Novak have been on their own for years. After losing their father and mother to demons, they only had each other to protect and consider family. But the promise of protecting each other broke quite easily.Years after their father's death, the brothers learn they're vessels for powerful archangels in a war between Heaven and Hell. Though they are pressured by both sides to take their roles, Gabriel and Castiel deny the 'offers' each time... and soon enough, they have help to stop the fight completely.(This is on my Wattpad profile: disaster_human)
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is going to get confusing very quick, if you have ANY questions, please put them in the comments and I will answer. Do NOT hesitate to ask! Thank you... ENJOY!**

What happened in 1983 will forever be embedded in Gabriel's brain.

The screams of his mother, the cries of his baby brother, his dad telling him to take his brother outside as fast he could, and what followed the house's burn.

No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he didn't want the nightmares of that treacherous night to flash in his brain, no matter how much he wanted he wanted his baby brother to have a normal life-- the night his mother died loomed over what he wanted.

 _"Beggars can't be choosers."_ He continuously told himself that. Gabriel could make a list of his wants, but never cross out any of them. A normal life? Absolutely not. He lost that for both him and his brother because of their dad.

Chuck Shurley was broken when he lost his wife. He had tried his damndest to save her, but the fire had been too great. Slowly after he lost her and their house, Chuck discovered a journal of his wife's. She was a hunter, and the supernatural one would see in movies was real.

He slowly whipped his boys into shape, having Gabriel look after Castiel throughout the years. They would hunt monsters and save people. Gabriel told young Castiel when he discovered what their job was using the simplest words: "Saving people and hunting things, the family business".

Despite having grown up hunting with his dad and older brother, Castiel didn't like hunting as much as he probably should've. He focused more on the idea of going to school and learning, he would even beg Chuck to stay another few months so he could finish whatever grade he was in... and it never happened.

Gabriel had a minor understanding of what Castiel wanted. Throughout the years, he watched his little brother go to school and come home beaming, spilling what he had learned to Gabriel. It made him smile that at least Castiel knew he could focus on something else. As far as Gabriel knew, he himself was a lost cause, no hope in a normal life for him.

He gave up on school quite a bit ago. Ignoring learning, he would have a few flings on the side with his fellow peers, but his focus on school was never right. Gabriel hadn't learned properly since that day in '83... His focus was forced on hunting and taking care of Castiel.

Of course, as with anything, there was a limit to what Gabriel could do to help his little brother out. Chuck would grow angry at times, because Castiel was paying attention to school more than hunting. Gabriel had stepped in before fights could occur multiple times, he'd occasionally take the hit too.

There wasn't much surprise when the letter from Stanford appeared on the motel room table.

Gabriel was the first to see it. Castiel at school, their father on a hunt... he was watching TV when someone slid a letter through the door's crack.

He looked down at the front, seeing his brother's name, then the large letters spelling out Stanford... but the word that hit him the most was: _CONGRATULATIONS!_ He knew exactly what that meant, and while a part of him was happy, hurt and the smallest bit of anger clouded over it. His little brother was leaving him. After so many years of taking care of him, _raising_ him... Castiel was going to leave.

When Castiel got back to the motel, the expression on Gabriel's face said it all. The white envelope on the table next to him. The eighteen year old cursed himself for not being there to hide the letter.

"You're leaving..." Gabriel's voice was almost brittle, but he couldn't break. He's never been able to, he wouldn't have himself do it. Castiel became interested in the floor. "When were you going to say something?"

The answer was, he wasn't. Castiel informed Gabriel that he was going to leave if he ever got accepted, not wanting to say goodbye to his family. But... there was a goodbye that took place, a hard and painful goodbye given to him by Chuck.

Gabriel couldn't express how angry he was with the way his dad worded his opinion. It drove Castiel away... literally. Each time that Gabriel tried to contact him, his little brother didn't answer. And it was all Chuck's fault.

It wasn't until Gabriel had to find Castiel that they were able to see each other. He was happy to see his little brother, even under the circumstances of their missing father. And... Castiel had really settled. A girl named Meg was proud to be Castiel's girlfriend. And the younger Novak, multiple times, said that he'd go back to her after helping Gabriel with _one_ thing. He had an interview for law school, and he wasn't going to miss it.

But what happened to their mother happened to Meg, and it broke Castiel completely. He made a promise to himself that he'd find the evil son of a bitch who killed her and kill it.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel isn't entirely religious. Sure, he's had his run-ins with demons, but that doesn't mean he has to believe there's more out there.

 _'If angels really exist in this world, how come they sit on their holy asses and don't stop demons from roaming?'_ That was his logic.

So when a tall man came up to him at the bar to stop him from drinking too much, and Gabriel asked what he was, the man answered his guardian angel... the hunter had never laughed so hard in his life.

"Yeah, sure you are. And I'm Donald Trump." Gabriel chuckles into his whiskey, shaking his head. "You got the looks of one, sugar. But don't expect me to really believe that." The hunter held his tongue on hunts involving churches and 'The Lord'. He had his opinion, and it wasn't anything good. "If you're looking for a good time, you could've just asked."

This so-called 'guardian angel' guy was several inches taller than him. But that never stopped Gabriel- not that he'd been with anyone that freakishly tall. This man in front of him was a tall glass of water... Gabriel could _definitely_ work with that.

The man shook his head, taking a seat next to the hunter. "Gabriel Novak, I really am an angel, specifically yours." Gabriel glared. "Your brother is about to call you. His guardian angel is with him right now."

Just like the man said, the ringtone set for his brother began to play. Gabriel widened his eyes, his glare falling to a shocked face. He reached for his phone, answering the call immediately. "Cassie? Are you okay?"

A sigh came from the phone. "Gabriel, come back to the motel. And bring Sam with you." Then he hung up.

"Do you believe me now?"

Gabriel grumbled something under his breath and slammed the money owed. Sam followed him, a deep frown on his face. The so-called 'angel' looked a little upset with Gabriel, but who was the hunter to judge?

The frown slowly was replaced by one of discomfort. "I have wings, can we fly?" Sam had never been in a motor vehicle. The car in front of him looked tiny, making the angel feel something he shouldn't be able to feel. His wings fluttered as a reminder of the problem with confined spaces as such. What was the word? Claustrophobia.

Gabriel rolled his eyes to the sky. "No way, Samantha. You interrupted my night, therefore we're taking my car." And he still called bullshit on the 'angel' thing. "Suck it up, buttercup." He watched Sam slip into the car, making sure he was following the order he had given before taking a seat and starting up the engine.

The music was turned up loud. In the passenger seat, Sam kept squirming and Gabriel swore he heard wings fluttering. It was annoying to listen to and he was already tired of it. Another thing he was tired of was the scowl and angry look that Sam was giving him. Cars weren't _that_ bad to be in.

When they pulled up to the motel, Sam was quick to exit the car, letting out a relieved sigh he didn't realize he was holding. Never again would he step into a tiny car like this- or he would probably end up breaking something... preferably the driver's bones. Even if he hated it, Gabriel wasn't someone he could harm, so Sam would settle with bitching to him about it, maybe adding a little threat to it.

There were two men waiting in front of a motel room. Gabriel looked at the man next to his brother, narrowing his eyes. Was this another 'angel'? His little brother gave him a look that said 'don't even think about saying anything', so the older Novak shut his mouth.

The man next to Castiel gave Sam a funny look. "Why didn't you just fly here? We have wings for a reason, Sammy."

Sam jabbed a thumb towards Gabriel. "Ask him, Dean," he grumbled in annoyance. He was too busy trying to pop his back, giving his wings a little freedom. "Can we just go inside." Despite the older Novak being the one he was supposed to protect, Sam already hated him. They just needed to explain their situation, then him and Dean would leave.

Castiel sent a glare to his brother, who shrugged. The lack of faith and belief inside Gabriel would make this more complicated than it should be. Instead of saying anything, he opened the door to the motel. The words on the tip of his tongue were not to be said around the angels, only for his brother's ears.

The hunters and angels sat across from each other. Dean and Sam took their places at the round table in the kitchen, a beer that Dean had popped into existence in both their hands. The hunters sat on the edge of their beds. Castiel had given his brother a bottle of water, something to sober him up, while he himself held a glass of whiskey.

"Now," Castiel straightened his body, looking between the angels with narrowed eyes. "Why are you here?"


	3. Chapter 3

The explanation of the angels, who are actually archangels, meeting with the Shurleys took around thirty minutes. Dean had asked that questions must wait until the end, because it was enough only he was explaining it. His younger brother refused to speak, and Dean respected the 'why'.

A full five minutes of silence followed after Dean finished. The hunters were preparing questions in their heads. The questions Castiel wished to ask were more... polite than the questions Gabriel had. He is, after all, a firm believer of the Lord and idea of angels. It would take Gabriel much longer to process the idea of such beings.

"So, let me get this straight," Castiel shut his mouth and allowed his brother to ask the first one. He hoped it wouldn't turn out to be incredibly offensive or rude. "Cassie and I are some special vessels of Heaven, who are actually you guys, but you don't want to be around us in that way. You're gonna 'protect' us instead?" Gabriel was very upset- no, he was _livid_. Of all the times these so-called 'guardian angels' swooped in to save them was a time where him and Castiel were fine on their own? Bullshit.

Dean groaned, leaning back in his chair. He had been given the easy one to protect... Gabriel was going to be difficult with Sam. "I don't think you understand. Sam and I are going to be with you two whether you like it or not. Because you're our vessels, both Heaven and Hell are going to be on your asses."

While his older brother had been sitting on the problem of having an angel next to him, Castiel's thoughts were tuned more to who the archangels are. Dean, in the Bible, is known as the leader of heavenly hosts... God's warrior. Sam was the one Castiel was slightly worried about.

"If I may interrupt," Castiel intervened an argument in the making. His gaze turned to Sam, who had been oddly quiet. "I know who you are in the Bible." He took note of Sam's jaw clenching. "You're the archangel, Sam... the one who fell. The devil himself. Why would you help us?"

There was a large intake of breath, but not from Sam. Dean gave his brother a sympathetic look, but it quickly turned to one of slight fear when he saw Sam's eyes burning red. Dammit, that comment should've been kept back.

Sam sat up straighter, glaring down at the Shurley across from him. " **Listen well, Castiel Novak. I have not yet come to terms with what I'm doing. I left Hell so I could be free, because I don't want to fight Dean**." His grip on the beer bottle tightened, and tiny cracks started to appear. **"Don't mistake me for someone who wishes the best for you and Gabriel like my brother does. With the simple snap of my fingers, I can bring you both hell**." The anger slowly faded when Dean put a hand on his shoulder. "But..." his voice had grown soft again, like he was never upset in the first place, and his eyes back to a calm hazel. "I've been asked to put my feelings of humanity aside, otherwise I'd be fighting a war that doesn't need to be fought."

Another mental note had been taken. Castiel nodded slowly, accepting that answer for what it was. Sam seemed bipolar in his eyes, and knowing Gabriel... those two wouldn't mix too well together. "My apologies, I won't bring it up again." Dean also seemed to be the one who had prompted Sam into helping, which meant that the younger archangel hadn't been entirely keen on doing this. Great.

During the _tiny_ threat speech Sam had gone through, Gabriel shrunk a little bit. Sam had been so awkward and uncomfortable at the bar and in the car. This Sam that sat in front of him was powerful and angry, his fuse snapped as soon as Castiel had mentioned the past. Matters were going to be proved as difficult if this Sam was to be around him.

Good thing is Gabriel is stubborn, that'll prove to be slightly useful... at least in ignoring Sam's terrifying demeanor when he's pissed off.

"Okay, look. I don't care who the hell you two are," Gabriel started. Now Dean was annoyed, had the explanation meant nothing? "But... you're here to protect us, right? Douchebag angels and demon pricks on our ass- we don't even know how to fight angels." Both archangels frowned deeper. Castiel kicked his brother's ankle- he wasn't helping their case. "And since you're here to do that... we'll follow anything you need us to do... within certain limitations."

The archangels relaxed (a little bit of anger still surrounded Sam's aura, but it wasn't too bad). "It's good you're willing to do this... well, even if you weren't, we'd still be around." Dean waved his hand, his grace poofing the bottles of beer out of existence- Sam only touched his once. "We won't always be by your side, so don't expect us to fall in line with you every time you two get into trouble." Him and Sam stood up, looking ready to leave. "Our numbers are already in your contacts, so if we do not answer a text or a call- and it's an _emergency_ , pray. We're not going to save you from stupid shit, like getting drunk... which is what Sam did." He shot a glare to Gabriel, who scowled at the floor.

There was a lot of information involving the 'guardian angel' business, but the brothers wanted to stop here. This was what they could start with, and the obstacles appearing later on could wait.

"On that note," Sam cleared his throat before his brother could add anything. "You two have a hunt to finish. If you need anything of importance, call us." Then with the flap of wings, the archangels were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The Novaks didn't need their guardian angels too often. They hadn't come across any monster that they couldn't handle, even the demons weren't too bad. In fact... demons were not much of a problem anymore for them. All they really had to deal with was the occasional crossroads demon that messed up a deal.

Every other hunt was the same before Sam and Dean arrived: Salt and burns, shapeshifters, wendigos, a woman in white, werewolves, vampires... the usual. The hunters were thankful for the lack of demonic problems and no sign of celestial beings, but it also left them feeling uneasy.

Last time the archangels spoke with them was their first meeting. Well, Dean would text Castiel and ask him if he needed anything every so often, but other than that... nothing. The younger Shurley pointed out to the archangel the lack of demons and how no angels had come for them.

**_Dean: It's happened for a reason. The angels know their place with me in Heaven. Though I would be careful, some have gone rogue... They think Dad's plan is still on, even if I'm not leading._ **

His text was what left Castiel thinking danger would approach them soon. Gabriel being Gabriel, rolled his eyes and told him not to worry about it. _"C'mon Cassie, just leave it. We haven't had a run-in, and that's that. We're safe. Be like Elsa, and let it go."_

The supposed soothing words didn't last long. A difficult hunt involving werewolves on some sort of steroids left Castiel with a serious concussion, and Gabriel in the hands of a pack leader... a pack leader with black eyes. A demon.

Castiel was huddled against a wall, holding his head in one hand, and attempting to use his phone in the other. But the words were too blurry, his head pounded hard until he tossed the phone away from him. ' _Dean_...' His eyes closed, and he dropped to the floor.

Gabriel coughed up another splotch of blood when the demon's fist connected with his stomach. His head dropped again, the ringing in his ears returned, drowning out the demon's laugh.

"For his vessel, you sure are pathetic." The demon crouched down in front of the hunter, lifting his chin to stare at the half-lidded whiskey eyes. Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment, then brought up enough strength to spit blood between the demon's eyes. "You bitch!"

Another punch interrupted a breathy laugh Gabriel had given. Several painful coughs replaced it... of course. ' _Sam_...' Each punch, each taunt, each second that passed- Gabriel did something he hadn't tried to do in weeks. ' _Sam... please. Help me! I... I need you._ '

"Oh... is he not answering your prayers?" The demon sneered. A sick smile reached its lips again, taunting him for the hundredth time. "Why are you surprised? The man who rules Hell coming to help his vessel, a damsel in distress... no. And as far as I know- he's never done it. You're nothing to him.. just like the rest of you humans."

"Dammit, Cas..." Dean crouched down in front of the hunter, placing two fingers on his forehead. The cuts and bruises left on Castiel's body slowly faded, followed by the hunter waking up. "Oh thank... thank goodness."

Castiel slowly raised his body into a sitting position, letting out a breathy sigh when he was able to regain his composure. "....Dean?"

The archangel nodded, holding a hand out to help Castiel up. "I came as soon as you called." He looked around the room, gesturing to the damage of the motel room around them. "What happened? Where's your brother?"

 _'Oh God, Gabriel.'_ "T-The demon-- there was a demon and sh-she took Gabriel." He ran his fingers through his hair and began to pace back and forth. "And werewolves... they were so _strong_ and silver did _nothing_ to them. I-I didn't..."

Dean placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "I need you to calm down." The hunter glared at him, but his chest started rising and falling at an acceptable pace. "Do you know if Gabriel prayed to Sam at all?"

"If he did, Sam didn't show up. Obviously." Castiel swatted Dean's hand away, beginning to grow angry. "Some guardian angel Sam is-- isn't he supposed to prevent this shit from happening?"

Though it was a direct insult to his younger brother, Dean didn't get angry at Castiel. He was right... if Gabriel did pray- which was sort of doubtful... what the hell was Sam doing to ignore a prayer like that?

_'_ _Sam! Please! Help me! I need you--'_ The archangel frowned again at the prayer. This was the fourth time Gabriel had called for him... and why was that?

The last time they had met, Gabriel was drunk off his ass. Sam held him back from walking straight into a trap with a demon, who he had snapped back to Hell as soon as it happened.

_"I don't need your help! You can take your holy ass back up to Heaven and-- oh wait. I forgot. You're not welcome up there. Go back to Hell and find someone else to bother."_

His words stung... of course they did. Dean had promised this would be helpful, even if Gabriel was really stubborn. And even if the hunter had been intoxicated- his words were coming from deep within his soul, Sam knew that.

So, if Gabriel didn't want his help... he wasn't going to interfere.

No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will soon learn that Sam is VERY bipolar. Reminder: He's Satan and has been trapped in a cage for a LONG time and doesn't like humans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(?): Minor torture

Gabriel was barely holding on when Dean arrived. His breathing was uneven and slow, his eyes remained closed, and his body still. Only the faint glow of Gabriel's soul showed Dean the hunter was still fighting... or at least his soul was.

Before the archangel lay a finger on Gabriel, he took note of the injuries... how much the cost of his grace was for healing him. Several ribs bruised, a few of them cracked, his nose was broken, more than half his blood had left his body... Dean was surprised that Gabriel wasn't dead.

"What're you waiting for?" Castiel hovered over the archangel and his brother. "Heal him! He's dying!" Why was he hesitating?

Sighing, Dean placed two fingers on Gabriel's forehead and closed his eyes. While the wounds healed, he caught wind of a memory that answered one of the biggest questions wandering around his mind.

Several cuts and bruises remained when Dean removed his hand from the hunter's body. He stood up and walked to the other side of the room while Gabriel woke up, taking in deep breaths to not freak out too badly.

Castiel helped his brother up, despite him trying to push away. "Wait... Dean, why didn't you heal him all the way?" That's why Gabriel was attempting to be on his own, Castiel was digging into several severe wounds. "Sorry, Gabriel..."

"Because I know why Sam isn't answering his prayers," the archangel spat. The brothers flinched at his tone. It wasn't kind and worried like it was five minutes ago... Dean was clearly angry. "Sam wasn't too keen over the fact he'd be protecting a _human..._ beings he's hated since the Beginning. 'Go back to Hell to find someone else to bother' 'Take your holy ass back up to Heaven- oh wait, you're not welcome there'?!" A light burst in the warehouse, the glass falling onto the hunters. "No wonder he's not answering you. You told him off, and he was _just_ getting used to hanging around people- even if it's not you."

 _Did I say that?_ Gabriel stared at the ground with a frown. "I don't... I never said that." Sam has never visited him either, just the occasional text telling him to not do anything stupid, or don't go wherever he was going. And by occasional... two texts.

A dark laugh erupted from Dean. "You got drunk, and he saved your ass from banging a demon." Castiel stared at his brother in slight shock. "The words you used... I wouldn't answer your prayers either. Just because you were under influence doesn't mean you're off the hook about it, you should be ashamed of yourself."

With that, Dean flew from the room. He needed to find his brother. _Now._

The room was dark and held very little air. There were no vents, no air conditioners, nothing to provide any form of life with oxygen. Only an old and dim light gave the room an atmosphere, and even then... the confined space didn't seem at all habitable. It certainly didn't match all the other rooms in Hell either.

Sam didn't care. As a celestial being, he didn't need anything remotely connected to what his vessel would need on its own. Neither did any of the demons, of course. Though there were some who had been on Earth long enough to appreciate light and air conditioning. Ugh.

However, the demon tied to a chair in front of him didn't deserve such treatment. It had defied direct orders from Sam, and those were punishable by... well, punishment. Death, near death, demonic torture... all of those worked.

So far, the demon had endured multiple wounds from an angel blade, something that could harm both angels and demons. And healing wasn't much of an option for the damned either, not if Sam was around to prevent it.

" **What part of 'leave the Novaks alone or suffer the consequences'** **escaped your understanding, Alex?** " Sam was furious. He expected some disobedience from the demons on some matters, they _are_ demons, but to cross him like _this_... they should know better. " **Did you think I wouldn't hear about this? His prayers to me? The pain he felt... you think I wouldn't feel that**?"

The demon shivered at her boss' voice. If she had known about his wrath, she wouldn't have done anything. "S-Sir please... Y-You didn't..."

Sam took the angel blade and twisted it around the demon's torso, right next to her vessel's heart. " **Didn't what? Come to rescue him**?" Alex cried out in pain as he inched the blade further, pleading for him to stop through murmurs. " **When he asked you to stop, did you? No.** "

The blade pushed through the demon and dragged through her chest. Alex screamed, her eyes and mouth lighting up until she dropped dead.

Sighing, Sam took the blade out and wiped the blood onto his jeans. He snapped his fingers and two demons appeared, both feeling incredibly small when showing. "Take this out of my sight, show everyone else what happens when they disobey me."

The demons nodded, rushing over to Alex's body and dragging her away. Both wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible, noting that their boss was angry and with a simple snap of his fingers could kill them.

"Dammit..." Sam took a seat in the chair the demon had been sitting in and put his head in his hands. He shouldn't have done this. His original mindset from the Beginning was already crawling through his grace...

This wasn't going to end well for anyone. Especially Gabriel.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean tapped his finger against the table impatiently. Thirty minutes ago, he had texted Sam to meet him at the bar. Usually, his younger brother was quick to respond, being out of Hell and all. The amount of time that had passed was worrying...

When the door to the bar opened, a deep frown played upon Dean's lips. He knew that smell... and to say he was disappointed was an understatement. It was the tangy smell of demon blood, of human blood.

The blood was not visible on Sam's skin or clothing, but any monster, demon, or angel could smell it a mile away. He hadn't bothered to snap his fingers and remove the stench, it was a reminder as he passed by the demons in Hell. A reminder of who is in charge.

"You reek," Dean commented, scrunching his nose. He despised the smell. "What happened? I thought you weren't going to--"

Sam held a hand up, pointing to a waitress that was strutting by. Before she could ask what they wanted, or more of what _Dean_ wanted, he told her: "Two beers from tap, surprise us." She left with a huff, telling the younger angel she was going to ask Dean for a good time. Not surprising. "Whatever you smell is from the demon who attacked Gabriel. She stepped out of line and harmed him, against my orders. A punishment was ensued."

"You killed it," Dean corrected. "I heard what he said to you when I healed him, Sam." A scowl reached the younger brother's face. "Look, I get that he hurt you, but you can't--"

A glass bottle burst on the table next to them. An older man that had been drinking it used very colorful language as he stood up to save any more clothing from getting wet. The waitress who had _attempted_ to flirt with Dean dropped their beers off then went to help the man.

Sam leaned forward, sending his brother a hard and livid glare. "You don't 'get' any of this, Dean. Dad didn't put you in a cage in Hell, Dad didn't keep you away from anyone or _anything_ for their safety. You get _nothing_." He snatched his beer bottle from the table and took a long drink of it, ignoring the fact it wasn't very tasteful.

' _Dammit_. _'_ Dean sighed, taking his own beer in his hands. "Sammy, you know I didn't mean it like that." Or maybe his brother didn't know he meant it that way. Centuries they have been apart, centuries when one experienced light and the other dark, centuries since they knew each other like the back of their hands... Dean no longer knew who his brother was. "I... I'm just- I'm trying to understand."

A half-hearted laugh left Sam's vessel. "Well, you're doing _so_ well on that." An annoyed sigh followed his ever-so sarcastic comment. "I don't know why I acted out like that, okay? I... I think it might have been my grace. I could feel _everything_ that Alex was doing to him."

Dean arched a brow. "Your grace is reacting to him?" Sam nodded. "Already?" Another nod. "Shit... that was fast."

The guardian angel process was more complex than simply watching over someone. First, the person is informed they are going to be protected, and during that conversation, the angel's grace begins to seep into the person's soul. It's a very small amount of grace, so it doesn't affect the angel and the human's bond too much. So far, that was Dean and Castiel's bond. Sam's bond had somehow risen to the second part of becoming a guardian angel.

The next stage of the bond is more complex. The more time the angel spends with their human, the more their grace spreads through the human's soul. Soon enough, the angel begins to feel pain that the human feels, and occasionally strong emotions. Strangely, Sam is sure that this is his and Gabriel's bond.

"I-I don't see how it's possible, Dean." An uncomfortable amount of stress started to cloud over Sam's livid emotions. One of his eyes was beginning to twitch as well, showing Dean just how much this was affecting him. "I haven't been around him. Since this happened... since he said things about me and Heaven and--"

"Okay. Sam, stop." He did. "Gabriel is a dick, okay? As much as I say you should forget what he said, you probably can't." Dean took a swig of his drink, trying to put his thought process together in the right words. "Instead of _ignoring_ Gabriel, you should go talk to him. Now that your grace is bumping you two up to the second stage, you're going to need each other more. And you know what that involves using, Sam? Words."

Sam was tempted to throw his beer at his brother. He didn't need Dean's snarky attitude on top of this mini-crisis occurring. "Fine, fine. I'll talk to him... jerk."

"Good. Bitch."


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel disliked having bruised ribs. He could brush against the smallest thing and pain would shoot through his body. Castiel told him not to complain because the remaining pain was his own fault for saying those things.

"Cassie, c'mon, I was drunk!" That would be the third time Gabriel told his little brother the blame was on the whiskey, and not on his conscience. "I didn't mean any of it. You could call it an accident."

'Would it be wrong to punch a seriously injured person?' Castiel asked himself, watching Gabriel slowly make his way to one of the beds and wince as he made himself comfortable. As much as part of him screamed to punch his brother, Castiel decided against it. "You know, intoxicated people sometimes tell the truth." He put his index finger on his lips. "And accidents don't just happen accidentally, Gabriel."

Gabriel sighed. He didn't want to talk about it. "Castiel. Be like Elsa- let it go." There had been some truth behind his words. Sam was a bother to him, the Devil as his guardian angel? God was laughing in his face again.

"Let it--" Castiel huffed and threw the ice pack he had been holding at Gabriel, ignoring the cry of pain from his brother. He had hit him in the ribs... oops. "There's no brushing this off, Gabriel! Sam and Dean are here to protect us! Don't put your view of religion in front of this situation! You could've died if Sam hadn't been there to save your ass!"

If Gabriel remembered it correctly, Sam saved him from having a good time. He was at a bar in Miami, and had been flirting with the bartender. A young man with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes... The hunter remembered asking when the man got off work, then everything else was fuzzy. Now that Dean mentioned him and Sam's encounter, however, he remembered how that went down.

Three glasses of whiskey and Gabriel was buzzed. He could make out everything that was happening around him, but his mind was beginning to slow.'Well, that didn't matter to him. What did matter, or who mattered in this case, was the cute blonde man in front of him.

A few minutes ago, Gabriel asked the man, who's name was Ryan, when he got off work. Ryan had replied five minutes, and that was five minutes ago.

"Ready to go, handsome?" Ryan asked with a wide grin, helping Gabriel down from his stool. The hunter was swaying a little, the final half-glass of whiskey moving to his limbs. "Easy, don't want to break the merchandise."

Merchandise? Gabriel snorted and laughed into the bartender's arm. "You're funny, Ryan. I-I am anything BUT merchandise!" An easily breakable hunter? Hilarious. "I-I gotta brother where I'm staying... is yours okay?"

Ryan chuckled, tightening his grip around Gabriel's arm. "Mine would be perfect."

A loud WHOOSH startled the two, especially Ryan. Gabriel lifted his gaze from the ground, staring at the man in front of them, eyes widening. The hunter removed his arm from Ryan's, due to the bartender's uncomfortable shaking.

In front of them was Sam, a very angry Sam. As he walked towards the two, Gabriel could make out shadows of what looked to be wings, but they became more clear after each step the archangel took. Before he could make out the color, they disappeared, leaving burning red eyes to catch his attention.

Sam didn't look at Gabriel, his cold stare pointed at Ryan. "Did you really think you'd get away with this, Ryan?" He grabbed the bartender's chin, glaring down at him. Ryan tried to look away, but Sam's grip tightened in an almost bruising way, keeping the bartender still. "I'm not stupid. I may have been in a cage for several centuries, but that doesn't mean I don't recognize every demon on sight." He spat out the word demon in a voice full of hatred, as if it was an insult just to say.

"W-Wait, 'demon'?" Gabriel looked back and forth between the two. He was beginning to sober up, just a little. "Sam..."

The archangel snapped his fingers, making Ryan disappear into a puff of smoke. Sam waved his hand in the air, letting out a deep sigh. He should've known there'd be demons still playing games on their own. "Come on, Gabriel, let's--"

His hand was smacked away. The shorter man in front of him looked just as angry as he had been. But why? "Jesus Christ! Can I not get a small break from you breathing down my neck?" Sam opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when Gabriel invaded his space, the hunter's finger jabbing into his chest. "Don't think I haven't noticed! I'm not blind! Oh, and news flash, Samantha: I don't need your help! You can take your holy ass back up to Heaven and..." Gabriel trailed off, tilting his head. "Oh, wait... that's right. I forgot. You're not welcome up there."

Sam flinched hard, squeezing his eyes shut. His words hit too close to home. "Gabriel, please listen--"

"No." Gabriel stepped away, leaning on a nearby wall to keep himself straight. "Go back Hell and find someone else to bother."

There was a long intake of breath, it sounded shaky. "Very well..." Sam held back many words that could have followed and obeyed the hunter's wishes. He disappeared with a flap of his wings, leaving Gabriel on his own.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel couldn't sleep. Despite his brother's stubborn personality, he was able to get the story out of him. Needless to say, Castiel was livid with Gabriel.

How could he act out like that? Intoxication is no exception to his behavior, at least in Castiel's books. Sam and Dean are here to help them, even with Sam's past showing up every so often, he's supposed to protect Gabriel no matter what. Now he could see why the archangel didn't feel like that. A drunk Gabriel was a truthful and occasionally happy Gabriel. Wrong time for Sam to show, even if it was for a demon.

Though Sam's reasoning was clear, Castiel wanted to hear it straight from the horse's mouth. It was good, in a way, that his brother was asleep. There would certainly be verbal and maybe even physical violence if he was awake.

Castiel lifted himself off the bed, grabbing his phone on the way up. Instead of praying, because that was for emergencies only, he texted Dean about the situation. About his need for answers. His request was to be met at the 24 hour diner down the road from the motel, easy to walk to. (Gabriel would hear the car's engine)

When he arrived, Sam and Dean were already sitting down. The archangels sat at a booth in a secluded corner of the diner, very much away from anyone else. Castiel waved away the waitress who offered to seat him, ignoring her pouting lip and disappointed huff after his decline.

"You know, it'd really be better if Gabriel is here too," Dean commented immediately. In his eyes, his brother and the hunter seriously needed to talk... and in a public place, it would tone down colorful insults. "This is about him after all, isn't it?"

Castiel shook his head. "Not entirely." His gaze snapped to Sam, who was tapping his fingers against the counter, almost impatiently. "This is about the demon and why you didn't save Gabriel from all those injuries."

Sam stopped the drumming, linking his fingers together to refrain from continuing. "Did he tell you what happened?" The hunter narrowed his eyes. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." A long, tired sigh left Sam's lips. "Then you know why I didn't help him. An insult like that... it's enough to keep me away."

"Sam..." Dean not-so subtly kicked his brother's ankle. The other archangel said nothing. There was something him and Gabriel had in common... stubbornness. He turned to Castiel, rolling his eyes. "He was there, just when Gabriel was unconscious. Sam here, dealt with the demon who nearly killed Gabriel. The demon is dead."

There was a sigh of relief from Castiel. "Thank God." He didn't see Sam's flinch, too focused on the fact his brother's almost-killer was dead. "Thank you, Sam. But..." there was more. "You wanted to ignore him, yet you helped him." He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes once more. "Why?"

"I'd rather discuss this when Gabriel is here as well," Sam interrupted Dean's response in the making. Even though he had been the one to say it, Castiel could tell it wasn't his idea to bring Gabriel into the conversation. "It's late, you should get some sleep. You're going to want rest before this next discussion anyway."

Before Castiel could protest about his sleep schedule and his lack of patience on the matter, both archangels were gone. ' _Damn angels_.'

_ (Time skip because dreams are overrated) _

The older Novak felt like shit when he woke up. His sides hurt like hell and his head pounded like someone was repeatedly smashing a brick against it. Oh well, he had some advil on the nightstand, and it would have to do.

He noticed his little brother was still asleep. Strange for someone who would wake up at 5am everyday... the clock read 8:00. But after last night, Gabriel felt like he had no room to judge him.

While Gabriel popped a few pills in his mouth, he noticed Castiel's phone was lighting up. He reached across to grab the phone, nearly dropping it when sharp pain shot through his side. It was a good thing he didn't drop it too, Castiel would've kicked his ass for going through his phone.

One of the most recent messages was from Dean.

**_Dean: Same diner as last night. How does 8:00 sound? (Delivered at 7:00)_ **

**_Dean: Ok you're not awake yet. 8:30 then. (Delivered at 7:50)_ **

Last night? Gabriel put the phone down, rubbing his hands on his face. No wonder Castiel was tired, he was up meeting his 'guardian angel'. (He's still a little bitter about the demon situation)

' _What were they doing anyway? Having coffee at o'dark o'clock without me knowing..._ ' Gabriel frowned and stared at his brother. Was there something going on between him and Dean? ' _Well shit_.' Fortunately for Castiel, Gabriel didn't have enough teasing-energy to say anything. Maybe he'd ask why they were meeting up, but nothing further.

When the clock hit 8:10, Gabriel decided it was time to 'get up'. He slid off the bed, raising his arms to stretch as far as he could, then dropping one of his hands on Castiel's face. His little brother grunted and smacked Gabriel's hand away.

"Wakey, wakey, little Cassie!" Gabriel shouted, making Castiel groan. He hadn't said that phrase for several years. It had been a way to wake up his little brother for school during their childhood. "I'm hungry, so hurry up and get dressed, we gotta get on the road soon too."


	9. Chapter 9

The brothers remained silent as they dressed and packed for the road. Castiel was thinking about what to say to Gabriel about meeting with Sam and Dean at the diner. Gabriel, on the other hand, was thinking about Dean and his little brother's secret meeting. Was this another one? Would he be playing some sort of third wheel? God, he hoped not.

There were several diners in the area, some close, and some far away. Gabriel almost opened the car door to Dahlia, his '69 Dodge Charger, before Castiel stopped him.

"There's a diner across the street. It's within walking distance... how about we go there?" His suggestion made Gabriel's eyebrow quirk up. Had they eaten so close? Maybe that's why he didn't know. He could hear Dahlia's engine a mile away, it would have been better for Castiel to walk.

Once again, the brothers were silent next to one another. Castiel looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn't. The only words that had left his mouth were about the diner and its location. Well, up until they reached the door.

Castiel grabbed Gabriel's elbow, preventing him from seeing anything inside. "Gabriel... you should know something before we go in..."

The dramatic pause gave Gabriel a chance to finish Castiel's sentence. "You're seeing the Ken doll that is your guardian angel." The younger Novak squinted and titled his head in confusion. "Dean-o texted you this morning about a 'diner from last night' and a time for meeting up. Do you guys need my blessing to date or something?"

Heat rushed up to Castiel's ears and cheeks. " _Gabriel_!" He smacked his older brother's arm, both in embarrassment and minor frustration for being interrupted. "T-There is _nothing_ happening between me and Dean!" Gabriel raised both his brows. "This is a meeting between me, you, Dean, and _Sam_."

' _Sam?_ ' Gabriel frowned, jerking his elbow off Castiel's hand. "I know you're not joking, your jokes suck." A minor glare was shot his way. "Why the hell would we need to meet up with S- with those douchebag angels?"

The door to the diner suddenly opened, stopping Castiel from replying. "Those 'douchebag angels' saved your life, shortstack." Dean's voice was low, a warning to not continue any further. "Shut up and get inside the diner, both of you. Sam and I are losing our patience waiting and listening to you two bicker."

Gabriel held back a snarky remark that was on the tip of his tongue and went inside. Castiel dropped his head apologetically and followed his brother, not waiting for the comment from Dean that his anger was not directed towards the younger hunter.

Just like the night before, their place of seating was in a secluded corner, though it was not away from everyone else due to the time of day. Sam didn't look like someone you would know as 'the Devil', he looked normal. A cup of coffee in hand and looking through the newspaper. Unfortunately, his calm and collected demeanor fell when the other three reached the booth.

Before they could begin talking, the waitress waltzed over, eyeing Sam a little more than she should've. "What can I get you?" She wasn't asking everyone, just Sam.

"Coffee, black, and the classic eggs benedict." Castiel pushed his menu to the front. He always ordered that at a diner.

Gabriel sighed and tossed his menu on top of Castiel's. "Hot chocolate with whipped cream and a short stack with strawberry syrup." He watched the waitress jot it down, continuously eyeing Sam. A surge of what he could only pinpoint as jealousy coursed through his veins... why?

"Two coffees, black with sugar and a side of creamer." Dean was ordering for him and Sam, because his younger brother remained silent when the waitress looked at him. "And that'll be all," he squinted at her nametag. "Melony."

Melony silently huffed and walked away. She had expected an answer from Sam, but nothing happened.

"Alright," Gabriel smacked his hand on the table and let out a long sigh. "What the hell are we doing here? And why were you with Castiel last night?"

Dean held his hands in the air. "Calm down, Gabriel. We wouldn't be around your ungrateful ass if it wasn't important." He let out a grunt when Castiel kicked the archangel's knee, silently telling him to be less rude. "A lot of information needs to be put out. The, uh, guardian angel stuff mostly. But first, Sam is going to talk about what happened to you, Gabriel."

What happened? "You mean with me almost dying and him not being my knight in shining armor?"

A series of color profanities left Sam's lips, but not in a language Gabriel and Castiel could understand. "Maybe you should listen to the story before you make wild assumptions," Sam growled. His hazel eyes were slowly becoming a pale, glowing red. Dean smacked his younger brother's thigh, a silent demand to relax. The eyes returned to their normal color. " _Please_ listen with no interruptions, I'll tell you when you can speak."

The hunters nodded in understanding. Well, Castiel glared at Gabriel until he agreed with a scoff.

"Good." Sam leaned back in his seat. Before he could start, Melony came over with their food and drinks. A hard glare was sent her way until she left them alone. "Now, I was in Hell when this situation took place..."

_**This is Dahlia, by the way. Isn't she a beauty?** _


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Dark-ish themes, torture

_Hell had been quiet since the 'Alex' incident. Some of the demons had known the poor bastard was going to kidnap and kill the older Novak, but said nothing. The two demons had decided to keep their mouths shut about it, not wanting to get on Sam's bad side._

_Too bad for them. The archangel was furious and demanded to know if anyone knew about Alex's plan. If those who knew didn't step forward then, Sam swore they would receive the worst punishment possible with him. Hours upon hours of torture... his torture, the worst kind._

_Of course, the two demons didn't step forward. They were thinking that getting away with it would be easier if they left, but Sam caught them at the door._

_"And where do you think you two are going?" Sam tilted his head and looked down at them with questioning eyes. "Last I checked, you torture souls in Hell, not Earth." Both demons looked away, immediately giving him the answer as to why they were leaving. "I see..."_

_Sam snapped his fingers, the sound echoing throughout the throne room, which disappeared in a matter of seconds. Replacing the throne room was a place that every demon knew to be one where they_ **_never_ ** _should end up in._

_It was dark, darker than any place in Hell. There were candles around the room, but didn't provide enough to make out certain parts of the room. Around the room, two chairs were visible, both were occupied by the two demons._

_They were restrained in every way possible. Cold metal cuffs refrained their wrists, ankles, and neck from moving. The demons were also prevented from leaving their vessels, Sam made sure of that._

_Then there was a small table next to the chairs. An archangel blade was the first weapon on it, the others looked like medieval torture devices. But they weren't simple torture devices from those times... they had a special effect on celestial and damned beings. It was like putting a human through shocked therapy, or performing surgery while the patient is awake with no pain medication, or near death._

_"So..." Sam picked up his archangel blade, examining it with a sigh. "When were you going to tell me that you knew about Alex's plan to kill Gabriel Novak?" His voice was surprisingly calm, which made the demons feel uneasy._

_One of the demons, Serena, smiled as politely as she could, hiding her fear. "W-We were going to tell you... but y-you were kind of busy." She was referring to him torturing and killing Alex himself, which took several hours._

_Sam tsked, shaking his head. "_ **_Wrong answer_ ** _." The golden blade twisted into the demon's cheek, adding more pressure to her eye, before dragging over the rest of her face. Sam did not flinch at her screams, merely ignored them as he waited for a different answer from the other demon. "What's your excuse, Joseph? And don't lie, or you'll lose your eye this round."_

_"Th-There are o-others who are questioning your n-new rules." Joseph whimpered, trying to move his head from the archangel blade next to his eye. "T-The apocalypse and how y-you told us not t-to harm the Novaks..." He shook his head. "S-Some of us h-have been following o-other orders..."_

_Other orders? Sam dropped the blade to his side, tapping it against his thigh. "Kudos to you for telling the truth." He tossed the blade back into his hand, then drove the blade into the truthful demon's forehead. Screams were once again ignored. The archangel had something more important thundering in his ears, clouding any noises or voices that wanted to be heard._

_There was a demon putting out orders about killing the Novaks, which would stir a war between Heaven and Hell. A different apocalypse. An apocalypse no one needed, especially Sam._

_"Your life's on the line for this one," Sam informed Serena. The demon flinched hard when the archangel brought the blade back to her cheek. "I suggest you tell me the truth this time." He crouched down, dragging the blade with him. It stopped at her left arm's wrist. "Who's been giving those orders?_

_Serena let out a shaky breath. "L-Lilith mentioned t-the apocalypse a-and how the demon w-who was supposed to b-be convert Castiel didn't n-need to do th-that... a demon n-named T-Tristen started i-it."_

_'Tristen'. Sam hummed and stood up, taking the blade off of Serena's skin. The demon let out a sigh of relief... a moment too soon. "I appreciate you telling me the truth this time." He placed the blade on the table, hovering his palm over two devices. One looked like sheep shears, except the end where the scissor-like blade would be was what looked like a crocodile's mouth. The other was about the size of two pencils put together. It had a ball near the end of it and a small spike peeking from the tip. "However... you still lied to me. And I_ **_hate_ ** _liars, especially in a situation like this."_

_The demon's eyes widened. "W-Wait! B-But I told you--"_

_"_ **_Stop_ ** _." Serena shut her mouth, watching Sam's eyes switch from a dark hazel to bright red. "I'm going to give you two options, and you have ten seconds to choose one, or I will choose for you." He turned to her, picking up both devices and presenting them. "Crocodile shears or the lead sprinkler? Your choice."_

_She didn't want either one. From her time alive, she knew exactly what those devices did. And with the magical restraint Sam had on her body, it was going to hurt like a bitch. Just as she opened his mouth--_

_"Time's up." Sam put the lead sprinkler back on the table, sighing. The ending of the iron device in his hands lit up, sizzling to show its temperature was changing. "Oh- and I'm not going to kill you." The crocodile mouth opened, the two parts of the blade sinking into Serena's left shoulder. The sizzling became louder, but not loud enough to dominate the demon's screams. "But by the time I'm done with you..." He bent down, putting his mouth an inch from her ear and dropping his voice to a whisper, "_ **_you're going to be begging for death_ ** _."_


	11. Chapter 11

Sam didn't provide them with all the gory details, but it was enough for Castiel to push away his plate for a few minutes. Dean was also shocked, having known what such an instrument could do to a person, and the fact Sam went that far for someone he clearly disliked.

"You mean to tell us... that you... _killed_ demons who _lied_ to you about who's after me?" Gabriel was just as shocked as Dean. He knew damn well that Sam didn't like him, and this... this was very out of character.

The archangel dropped his head, staring at the coffee cup in front of him. "Serena isn't dead. I snapped her to wherever Tristen is... as a warning." He wasn't entirely aware of how bad it sounded to everyone else, but he knew they weren't 100% on board with his techniques. "Look," Sam rolled his eyes. "The last thing we need is an entirely different apocalypse, and you two ending up dead will not be good for anyone. Heaven, Hell, or Earth."

"Wait," Castiel sat up in his seat, looking between the archangels. "Is it just us being your vessels that's the problem? That's what would set the apocalypse off?" He was confused, very confused.

Dean sighed. "No. It's not..." he trailed off, groaning. This was about to get complicated. "With the guardian angel business, it's more than just me and Sam protecting you. There's a process, there's steps... it's... complicated." He shot a tiny glare at Sam, who bowed his head at what was about to be said. "There's more to Gabriel and Sam's relationship right now than there is to ours, Castiel."

"The hell does that mean?" Gabriel interrupted Dean. Castiel frowned at his older brother, sending him a glare that said: "Shut up and let him talk". "Sorry, _please_ continue."

Dean leaned back in the seat, his head hitting the back of the booth. "There's five stages to the guardian angel bond, but all angels usually end at the third stage. Stage One is what Castiel and I have: I protect you, and that's that. Nothing more. Stage Two is... it's what Gabriel and Sam have: Sam's grace has begun to seep into Gabriel's soul because he saved your ass twice."

Gabriel raised his hand, making the older archangel sigh and gesture for him to speak. "I'm sorry- Sam's grace is in my soul? And it's like that because he killed demons who tried to kill _me_? That's a bit excessive."

"Well, it's just how Dad wanted it to be, okay? Now will you let me finish?" Gabriel shut his mouth, rolling his eyes. "Good. Third stage: the human soul and grace are connected at like... 60% and there's a time limit, meaning you can only be apart for seven days tops. And, uh, physical touch is needed at times-- it doesn't have to be kissing or anything sexually physical before you ask. That's usually where angels stop in terms of guardian angel bonding."

There was three minutes of silence after Dean finished. The Novaks were processing the information, quite a lot of confusion about Gabriel's bond with Sam was their biggest reason. Then there was the fact two other stages took place, though no angel had ever gone that far.

"Um, what about the fourth and fifth stage?" Castiel asked with a head tilt. "Even though it's rare, I think Gabriel and I have a right to know about it." He ignored Sam's slight scowl and looked to Dean.

The archangel shook his head. "You two shouldn't worry about it, because it's not gonna happen." Dean looked at the Novaks with narrowed eyes, a serious expression covering his face. "Not on our watch. Not ever."

It sounded cruel on their part. What was so wrong with the fourth and fifth stage that got Dean's panties in a bunch?

"He means that in the best way possible," Sam suddenly said. The words sent a wave of shock through the hunter's emotions. They weren't used to the ruler of Hell acting like this, it was weird. Did it have to do with him and Gabriel's bond? "The fourth and fifth bonds activate when you two die. It's Dean and I's job to protect you two, and dying is not us protecting you."

Dean looked at his brother with a quizzical expression. Earlier, Sam told him that he wasn't going to say anything about the bond, but here he was- promising that he was going to protect Gabriel. It was out of character.

"Yeah... uh, we'll tell you if it ever comes to that." Dean added, side-glancing at Sam, who looked very confused. In Dean's eyes, it seemed like whatever left his little brother's mouth about soulmates didn't sound like something he'd say. "A-And like Sam said, we hope it never happens."

If he was being honest, the fourth and fifth stage wasn't something he would look forward to. And no one in Heaven has gone that far, mostly because guardian angels existed a long time ago. They do not exist in modern times.

"Anyway..." Dean cleared his throat, slicing the tense silence to pieces. "Do you two have any questions? If not, I need to go up to Heaven to have a little chat with everyone... and Sam might need to head back downstairs."

Gabriel looked at his brother, who shook his head. "I do. But I'd like to speak with Sam privately for it." He ignored the clenched jaw Sam gave him. The archangel was all for protecting them and being polite a few minutes ago, what the hell happened? "Outside would be great." The keys to his car were placed on the table as Gabriel slid out of the booth. "I'll see you at the motel, bro."

Castiel and Dean watched their brothers leave the diner. The younger Novak was worried what his brother would say to Sam, and what the archangel would do in response. Dean was worried for Gabriel as well. His younger brother wasn't doing too well with his back and forth emotions...

The smallest comment could make him snap. And with the bond they had, Dean wasn't so sure what would happen afterward.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean and Castiel stayed at the diner for a little longer after their brothers left. (For one thing, the hunter had a meal to finish) This was a moment for Castiel to ask questions that he didn't want to ask around Gabriel or Sam... but mostly Sam.

"I have more questions," Castiel told Dean. The archangel gestured with his hand for him to continue. "It's about the bonds... mostly Sam and Gabriel's. I'm, uh, a little worried about what might happen with them." He took a long drink of his coffee and waited for Dean's response.

 _Hmm_... Dean leaned back in the booth, rubbing his chin as he thought about what to say. Of course, he shared those concerns with Castiel as well, but he knew Gabriel wouldn't be hurt like Castiel thought he would. "Don't worry about Sam physically hurting Gabriel, it's impossible. Verbally, however... that can happen. But knowing the stage they're on, neither of them can really start a heavy argument without feeling like shit afterward."

"Can you tell me any more about our bond?" Castiel set his coffee down and placed a fist under his chin. "I mean... is it really just you're here to protect me? That's all?"

The archangel shifted in his seat, looking out the window for a moment. Castiel always seemed more worried about his brother than himself, so Dean hoped he wouldn't ask about the bond at all. It was a weird concept for him, and to Dean... the only reason he was protecting Castiel was to keep the battle between Heaven and Hell from happening. If Gabriel hadn't been so reckless, him and Sam wouldn't be on this road.

"Unless you do something stupid like your brother," Dean sighed and looked at the hunter. "Then our bond will remain this way. And, no offence to you... but it would be better for it too." Castiel tilted his head. "Look- angel grace is one thing, but archangel grace soaring through your veins... it's a celestial beacon for trouble."

The walk to the motel was silent. The gears in Gabriel's mind were beginning to turn, working on what he would really say to Sam. There were plenty of things he could have said at the diner, but his brother and even Dean there... he couldn't do it. Said words and questions were more on the personal side.

When they entered the motel room, Gabriel took a seat on his bed, leaning against the headboard. Sam sat at the table and intertwined his fingers. It reminded the hunter of when they first met, because this was exactly what happened when they reached the motel all those weeks ago.

Gabriel took in a deep breath, the exhale coming out more shakier than he wanted. He just needed to rip off the bandage. Just rip it off. "Why did you save me if you don't like me? And don't answer with the whole 'apocalypse' business, because Dean just could've done it without our bond _apparently_ turning up a notch."

Sam pressed his lips into a thin line. "Why are you questioning me saving your life?" The hunter did not answer, still waiting for his question to be answered. This wasn't politics where a question is answered with another question. "You don't think you deserve to be saved, do you."

It wasn't a question. Gabriel averted his gaze from Sam, providing the archangel with a silent reply. He would never admit it out loud, but sometimes the life he lived provided him with unnecessary baggage. "Answer my question, Sam." He paused at the harshness in his tone, then added: "Please" politely.

"It's my job to keep you alive... and safe." Sam rubbed his scruff, sighing at the discomfort inching its way into his grace... or soul if he were human. "Just because I don't... agree with you doesn't mean I'm not going to save you."

He used 'agree' and not 'like'. Gabriel was now confused, and slightly intrigued. "Okay... and 'saving' me meant killing multiple demons who wanted to? Or torturing them to near death to scare other demons?" He watched Sam's face morph into one of slight anger and his jaw clench. Touchy. "That seems a bit excessive, don't you think?"

Obviously not. "If I thought it was excessive, I wouldn't have done it." Sam looked down at Gabriel, frowning. "You still piss me off, Gabriel Novak. I didn't heal you or 'save' you because I knew you'd heal. If you were on the verge of death, I would've done otherwise." His expression became thoughtful, and a tiny glare developed with it. "I'm also waiting for an apology."

"An apology?" Gabriel's mouth dropped in shock. "For what? What did I--"

"The bar." Sam interrupted. "If not for me dealing with that demon, you would've been dead or possessed."

The hunter said nothing. He simply stared at the archangel coldly. Internally, he was thankful and wanted to say so. In fact, he was currently having an internal battle on whether to swallow up his pride and say 'thank you' or be stubborn and change the subject.

' _Jesus Christ, just say it_!' Gabriel frowned at the tiny voice in his head.

' _No way, don't give in! The guy's a dick--_ '

' _Yeah, well that's not gonna help our situation! Suck it up and tell him 'thank you'!'_

Gabriel shook his head, dismissing the voices in his head. His whiskey eyes finally settled on Sam, who was watching him have a mental battle with his feelings. Ugh. "Thank... you..."

The archangel almost let out a teasing comment, but the gears in his brain turned. What the hell was he doing? He felt... something he didn't quite understand. So, instead of replying, he's cheeks began to burn, then he disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE TWO MEGS. The one Cassie dated in college was the one from the first season and this one is from the LATER seasons.
> 
> AND: Before you spill hate on a character, please be aware of the situation first! Read and wait to comment until you know who they really are!

Castiel sighed loudly, nearly slamming his computer shut when he closed it. They needed a case, and everything newsworthy seemed humane. Nothing was out of the ordinary... it was all natural.

They needed something to do, and by 'they' I mean Gabriel. Ever since they met up with the archangels, his older brother didn't seem to be doing good. Bipolar was the right word to describe Gabriel, because his emotions were all over the place... constantly.

"Did you find a case?" Gabriel asked, rubbing a towel on his head. He had decided to take a nice, hot shower to get rid of a headache he received from his long night. Talk about a hangover. Castiel shook his head. "You're kidding."

Castiel huffed, rolling his eyes. "We would probably have a case if you didn't spend your time trying to get into someone's pants."

Before his older brother could protest, several knocks echoed through the motel room. Castiel shut his mouth and reached for his gun, gesturing Gabriel to move away from the door and grab his own. **(Gabriel has a pair of pants on but no shirt before you say anything)**

The brothers relaxed when they opened the door. "Meg," Castiel greeted. He opened the door wider, letting his friend in. Megan "Meg" Masters was a family friend. She had helped Gabriel out a lot in hunts, and a little bit with the entire Novak family during their childhood. "Please, come in."

"You dyed your hair," Gabriel pointed out, instead of greeting her politely as his younger brother had. Meg smiled at him, glad he had pointed it out. "Let's hope the personality of a blonde doesn't match your hair."

Ah, there it was. Castiel wasn't expecting his brother to be so polite, and he had ignored the expression he wore when Meg came in. His fuse must be shortening again. Perfect.

The hunter rolled her eyes, bouncing on her toes as she stared at Castiel, not even replying to Gabriel's comment. "Who shit in his cheerios?" He did not answer, instead watched his brother enter the bathroom, catching the uneasiness in his expression. "Ugh, never mind. Don't tell me about his boy problems."

Castiel hummed in agreement. Archangel problems, boy problems... there wasn't really a difference in this situation. "Meg, why are you here? Seeing a friendly face is nice and all, but now isn't the best time."

"I need your help- the hunting community needs as much help as possible." Meg answered simply. She pulled her phone from her pocket and showed him screenshots of news articles. "Cattle mutilations throughout the South, lots of crop--"

"Demons." A grace voice interrupted. Castiel and Meg turned around, facing what looked to be a very angry Gabriel. Castiel dropped his gaze to the ground. This wasn't going to end well..."Demons, Meg."

But then again... when does it ever end well?  
  
  
  
  
  


The room was much too quiet for Dean's liking. Ever since he had told the angels about his truce with Sam, they had been off on their own. There were a few that stayed back, but mostly because it was their job to protect humans' Heavens and make sure everything was going right.

Well, then there was Adam. The third archangel, and the youngest. Despite his questioning about why there wasn't going to be a fight with Sam, he stuck with Dean. He didn't want to be on his bad side, and that meant staying in Heaven.

"Brother," Adam interrupted the concentration thoughts in Dean's brain with a clear of his throat. "Um... there's several problems going on Earth that we should be worried about... that you and Sam should worry about."

Dean arched a brow and sat forward. "What's going on?"

The youngest archangel averted his gaze. This would upset Dean greatly. "There are angels... angels grouping with demons. They... their plan is to bring the apocalypse on." He looked up at Dean, whose face was switching to minor anger. "There's an angel surrounded in holy fire down on Earth, surrounded by some others who're making sure she doesn't get out."

High tension filled the air. Adam felt small when his older brother stood from the throne. "Where is the angel?" His answer was given when Adam grabbed his hand and flew them into a warehouse.

It was an old cotton factory, abandoned years ago when technology replaced the need for workers. There was a heavy smell of rust and dust, and if Dean were human, it would bother him greatly.

In the middle of the warehouse was a small circle of fire. Two angels stood outside of it, conversing quietly, while another sat in the circle silently. The conversation ceased when Adam and Dean approached the circle.

"Dean," the first angel greeted. The vessel made the angel easy to recognize. Bright red hair, green eyes...

Dean smiled. "Charlie." He looked at the other angel, nodding. "Kevin." The smile on his lips faltered when he looked past the holy fire. "Give me the gist, as quick as possible, please."

Charlie and Kevin glanced at each other. "We found her around a couple of demons. They were discussing... going after the Novaks... killing them."

 _Dammit._ Dean inhaled sharply, glaring at the brunette angel in the circle. "Kevin. Charlie." The angels straightened. "Go upstairs with Adam and make sure everyone there is... on the right side."

Adam tilted his head, almost going to protest, but noted the heavy annoyance and growing anger in his eyes. He nodded to the other angels, who flew back to Heaven. "Brother, will you—"

"Go," Dean interrupted sharply. He closed his eyes, waiting to hear the flap of his brother's wings before opening them again. They opened slowly, narrowing when the brunette angel met his eyes. "Lisa."

The brunette lifted her gaze from the floor, a small, sick smile reaching her lips. "Dean."


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel's grip on the wheel had just turned his knuckles white. He was upset on multiple levels involving this upcoming case. The demons have already proved to be the main cause of their problems, or more known as the upbringing of the new apocalypse... the death of him and Castiel. Wasn't Sam supposed to keep them on a leash or something?

The so-called case was taking place in a small town called 'Brownwood' in Texas. Castiel sat in the passenger seat, looking through articles involving the problems taking place in the town. He mostly read to himself, deciding to wait to inform his older brother about the case.

Thoughts swarmed the younger brother's mind about it all. He could only guess that Gabriel was already blaming Sam for this. It was a ridiculous thought. The archangels were on _their_ side, meaning Sam _wouldn't_ do something like this.

Castiel knew his brother was an idiot, but this was becoming ridiculous. Where had these deep trust issues come from? Was it Sam being the biblical devil? Was it that before now, Gabriel had a clear mind on his ties to religious beliefs? Whatever it was... his older brother's issues were piling and nearly hitting one of their biggest 'supernatural' problems.

The brothers spent another hour and a half on the road, riding into the ' _OYO Hotel_ '. The hotel looked more like a motel on the outside. It was a small building, slightly run down. The reviews weren't that great either, two starts tops. But they didn't have a lot of options when it came to finding a place to stay in the small town, so this would have to do. (Not to mention it was only $52 a night)

"One room with two beds," Castiel told the man at the desk. Meg told them she'd be getting her own room so they didn't have to share with each other at all. His wallet was already out, knowing the place had rooms available. Only two other cars besides Dahlia had been parked out front.

The man hummed and pushed a key towards the brothers. "Room 118. How long will you be staying?" He placed his fist under his chin, drumming his fingers against the counter as he stared at Castiel.

How long would they be staying? This case could take awhile... "Do we pay upfront, or are we able to wait to pay?" Maybe they could come to an arrangement. "We, uh, don't know how long we'll be here, could we pay day by day?"

"Hmm..." The man wasn't sure about that. He stopped drumming his fingers and straightened up. "Is he your partner?" He gestured to Gabriel with a head tilt. Castiel shook his head. "Alright, cool. There's a bar in town called Crazy Lemon. 5:00?"

Gabriel's eyes widened a bit. That was awfully quick for someone to talk to either of them about going out. Usually it was after talking to at least one victim... it was the suits, Gabriel was sure of that bit.

Before Castiel could accept the offer, Gabriel brought his fist to his mouth and coughed out " _Christo_ ". The man did not flinch, just offered a small bit of hand sanitizer, asking if he was alright. "I'm fine, thank you. I'll, uh... go set our things in our room, Cassie."

"Five sounds good," Castiel finally said. He didn't even think about a demon hovering over the man, even thought that was _literally_ their case. "I'll be waiting in the lobby..."

The man smiled widely. "Ian." He then leaned back in his chair, going to write down the names of who was staying. "And you are...?"

"Castiel Novak." He then waved to his later date and hurried to the room they had been given. He would need a little isolation before anything with the 'date' started.  
  
  
  
  
  


Sam wanted to bang his head against a wall. The sheet of paper in his hand held many names and multiple reasons of their existence in Hell. It was one thing he enjoyed about the Cage was not having to 'judge' people coming into Hell.

"You're guilty of... something." Sam rubbed his temple with one of his hands, sighing loudly. James Hennebree. He squinted down at the paper. "Oh. Human trafficking, murdering those who defied you... fun stuff." Sighing again, the paper dropped to his thigh. "Obviously guilty. Send him to a cell."

The demons raised their eyebrows at the command, but obeyed. Since their boss had come back from Earth, he'd been... off. They all suspected it had something to do with the Novaks, his older brother, and/or the angels and demons roaming to kill the people he protected. (One of the best things they thought of this was the slight softness he showed to them. Unless he was pissed off.)

Sam rubbed his chin and threw his head back onto his throne. "Those souls are going to have to wait to be judged." He stood up and checked his phone, looking at two messages. One from Gabriel and the other Dean. "I have business to attend to upstairs."

One of the demons next to his throne, a blonde by the name of Jessica, took the paper from his hands, scanning it. "There are many names here who have been waiting for weeks." She shrunk a little when Sam turned to give her a bitch-face. "We could always do it the way we did before you... came back."

"I suppose." Sam waved his hand in the air. "Jessica is in charge until I get back." The demons raised their brows, about to say that she wasn't in charge of such things, but decided against it after reminding themselves of those Sam had tortured for questioning and defying orders. They also watched their boss lean down to her ear and say: "Do one thing wrong, and you're joining the others in the Empty."

With that final threat, he was gone. The first visit, from his grace's pull, would be with Gabriel. He felt like Dean could wait just a few hours.


	15. Chapter 15

"Decisions, decisions... all of them wrong," Gabriel murmured to himself after tossing another fake FBI ID onto his bed. He was referring to the many IDs he had as well as what he had done after they arrived in Brownwood.

Ten minutes ago, Sam _surprisingly_ answered his call for help on the case. " _I'll be there in ten minutes,_ " he had said. There was no question as to why Gabriel needed help on a supposed demon case.

It made Gabriel feel uneasy. If Sam picked up the phone in a matter of seconds and sounded a little worried on the line, something was wrong. Or maybe the archangel was turning over a new leaf, but the hunter doubted that.

While Gabriel was worrying himself over what was going to follow his call with Sam, Castiel was figuring out what he was going to do that evening after they interviewed the farmer whose cows were mutilated. It has been a hot minute since he's been on a date or even _had_ a romantic interest with someone. And on top of that, he had a case to worry about.

"Hey, Cassie," Gabriel called for his little brother. Castiel stopped straightening his tie and turned around. "Uhh... I called Sam and he's going to be helping us out with this one."

Castiel's eyes widened and his mouth parted. He was proud that his brother was done holding his head high and decided to ask for help. But there was also the matter of conflict that could occur with Sam coming along their case. "Oh. I'm uh... nice to see you finally be willing to accept Sam's presence and help."

A glare was sent his way, but his expression fell to rest when Sam appeared in the middle of the room. There was even a sigh of relief that left his lips when the archangel turned to look at him. "Just in time, Samantha."

Sam frowned and gave Gabriel a slight annoyed glare. "It's Sam." The hunter shrugged, a grin remaining on his lips. "You said there's a demon problem that you need my help with?"

Castiel was about to respond, but several knocks from the door interrupted him. He sighed and walked over to the door, peeking out through a crack until he met blonde hair and brown eyes. "Meg."

The door was opened further, allowing the other hunter in. Meg's eyes widened when she met Sam's intimidating gaze, or at least it seemed like that to her. So, she remained standing and waited for an introduction.

"Sam, this is the hunter that told us about the case, Meg." Gabriel waved his hand in the air, gesturing to the blonde. "Meg, this is Sam... he'll be helping us on the case too." He ignored the much more annoyed glare the archangel sent him. He probably should have mentioned Meg would tag along when he called... oh well.

Meg crossed her arms. "We're dealing with demons, three people is enough, don't you think?" Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. "What's so funny, Green Giant? Just because you've got the body and height of a god doesn't mean shit. Three people is enough."

A silence fell in the room. Gabriel wanted to intervene, but he somehow felt that Sam would be the one answering. Period.

However, Castiel figured that Sam would snap more than inform. (And he noticed the hard flinch when Meg mentioned the word 'God') So, he cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. "Sam... is an expert on demon activity. He's dealt with demons all throughout his life. It's better that he's with us."

Meg narrowed her eyes at Sam, looking him up and down. "How come I've never heard of him until now?" She turned to Gabriel. "Is he your boyfriend or something?"

Of course she would go that route. Gabriel clenched his jaw. "Sam is--"  
  
"--Gabriel's boyfriend. They, uh... met on one of the demon hunts," Castiel intervened before his older brother could finish. He ignored both the archangel and Gabriel's glares. Better than telling her they were working with Satan. "He's a good hunter, Meg."

Meg looked to Sam and Gabriel for confirmation. Castiel couldn't be on this bit alone, everyone has to participate in the lie.

"...Yeah he's my... boyfriend." Gabriel tried to avoid cringing as he intertwined his fingers with Sam's. Believable. Surprisingly, however, the archangel didn't seem fazed by any of it. "I, uh, promise none of this will get in the way of the hunt."

Meg backed down, nodding. "Alright. Just... let me know beforehand next time." She waved her hand and made her way out the door. "Be ready in a few hours to visit the farmer! I emailed you some info on him."

As soon as she left and the door was locked again, Gabriel slid his fingers out from Sam's and threw a book at Castiel. "Goddammit, Cas! What the hell?" He was flushed from his cheeks to his ears, both out of anger and embarrassment. "You couldn't..."

Castiel shrugged. "Would you rather have told the truth?" He glanced at Sam, who looked a little upset at the matter. "And you two know what that means right? Acting like a couple and _no_ fighting." In his head, he saw this as a little exercise to them beginning a better... 'relationship'. "Just for this case, okay? Just this case."

Just this case... right?

**Right?**


	16. Chapter 16

Lisa was one of the few angels Dean did not expect to see in the circle. She always followed him and his orders without question, he could always rely on her when it came to work and she had been one of his siblings who helped him through the loss of Sam.

Questions began to cloud over the reason why Dean was in the warehouse. When did Lisa begin to betray him? Why was she going against his orders? Did she ever truly mean she was there for him?

"Well?" Lisa grabbed his attention with an impatient huff. "Aren't you going to say something? Like--"

A light burst above the angel. Sparks from the outburst fell like a waterfall down to the fire, somehow making the fire crackle and pop. Lisa flinched.

" **You will** ** _not_** **speak unless I tell you to, Lisa**." Dean growled. His pupils had been replaced with a bright blue glow, a sign of how angry he was.

The angel shut her mouth and lowered her head. Her cockiness and bravery dropped dramatically, both replaced with fear. It was expected of her, Lisa could never stand up to someone of higher status than her for less than five minutes.

Dean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "I want you to give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn't douse you in holy oil and throw a match at you."

"B-Because you would lose valuable information o-on demon plans!" Lisa managed to get out. "Keep me alive and I'll tell you everything!"

"And why the hell would I need for FBI agents to figure out who killed my cattle?"

Castiel sighed. "We just go where they tell us to, sir."

The farmer, Jacob Livingston, also sighed and finally opened the gate to his farm. "I'll be makin' lunch at my house across the farm." He pointed to a tiny yellow one-story home. "Come over if y'all need anything."

As soon as Mr Livingston left, the fake FBI agents went to work. Meg and Castiel traveled to the barn while Gabriel and Sam walked over to where the cattle had been mutilated.

"This place _reeks_ of sulfur," Gabriel commented in disgust. His nose twitched with each step they took. "Ugh."

Sam rolled his eyes. "More than one demon at work. Keep your complaining to a minimum or yourself." The crime scene gained his focus once more. There was something off to him about what was in front of him. "This... all of this was done for attention."

 _Attention?_ Gabriel walked closer to Sam and looked down at the slaughtered cattle. "What makes you say that? This looks like any other mutilation. Just more... cattle dead and apparently demons."

 **(Note: This is of my own doing for the sake of the story. No comments on how this possibly isn't a thing!)** This time, Sam scowled. "There's a gate to Hell near this location." His gaze switched from the farm then back to the cattle. Castiel and Meg were approaching them once more. "And they have some news for us. An envelope in a language they don't understand." When Gabriel tilted his head, about to ask how he knew that, Sam pointed at one of his ears. "I'm a celestial being. I can hear from a far distance."

"Yo! Demon boy!" Sam ground his teeth together at the nickname and refrained from punching Meg in the face. "Found a note that's in some weird language. Think you can read it?"

Sam snatched the envelope from Meg's hands. "Give me a moment." He opened the envelope then dropped it to read the note. "Enochian..." In discovering that it was written in the angelic language, Sam pulled Gabriel to the side and summarized the translation. This was not for Meg's ears. "A warning for us. Me, Dean, Castiel and yourself. Another apocalypse is brewing."

"But we already know that," Gabriel said with a frown. "Has it gotten worse or something?"

 _Both_. "Do you understand what will happen if you and Castiel die?" The hunter shook his head. The last explanation had been vague. "It will be Revelations all over again. The end of time. The difference is Dean and I will not be fighting each other. Humanity will be our target, and will soon cease to exist."

 _What?_ Gabriel's mouth parted. "Castiel and I dying isn't news, Sam. You and Dean performing genocide. That is." Anger boiled through his veins. "Why the fuck didn't you tell us this?"

Two could play at the anger game, but Sam's was unintentional. "You wouldn't have accepted the bond then," Sam spat, "you already hate it. This is _me_ trying my damndest to keep it together. This is _me_ trying to protect you."

"Well you're doing a shit job," Gabriel finally said. When his point came across (despite the guilt slowly killing the anger inside his veins), the hunter stormed past Sam, bumping harshly into his shoulder. "Don't you _dare_ follow me."

As Gabriel walked away, Castiel jogged over and grabbed the archangel's sleeve. "What the hell happened? Where's Gabriel going?" He watched Sam's face morph into something he didn't think it could again. Hurt. "Sam?"

Sam jerked away from Castiel, fixing his kicked-puppy expression to one similar to a stone's. "I'll see you back at the motel." He walked away from the other hunters, waiting until he was behind the farmer's house before flying away.

There was a great amount of pain in Gabriel's chest when he drove away. Guilt, anger, frustration, hurt. All of those emotions wrapped around his body like a rope and squeezed until he had to pull over and breathe.

Gabriel wanted to bang his head against a brick wall and yell until his throat was too raw to make another sound. Each time this happened, it took him ten minutes to calm down and be able to work properly again. It was a heap of bullshit and only happened when he bitched and threw his anger at Sam.

Of course, he knew this had to do with the bond him and Sam shared. It seemed like ever since their bond moved up to the next stage, there was a collar and leash around his neck. If he made the wrong decision or spoke incorrectly, he felt a tug and wouldn't function until he felt guilty enough.

He discussed it with Dean, asking if he would know what was going on. The archangel gave him an almost guilty look and explained to Gabriel why it was like that.

_"My brother... his grace is tainted with... evil. As you know, his grace is connected with your soul. That 'leash and collar' is part of his grace trying to... control you. I know that sounds horrible, trust me. But also, in him trying to help you with anything... you're getting rid of that evil. I hope you continue to work with him, even with his grace like that. You're helping him, yourself and even the world."_

All he could do was push it down and try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That sounds super unhealthy, I know. But... it'll change, I promise... Be patient guys. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh...

"And that's all I've been told."

Not a lot of information had been given. Dean suspected as much. Angels and demons working together most likely came with little trust, and it seemed as if the operation was currently being run by demons.

A name of who had started the so-called 'revolution' was one Dean swore his younger brother had mentioned. Tristen. A demon who came up with the idea of killing Castiel and Gabriel to trigger the celestial beings into the war.

Dean stood up from his place on the ground with a sigh. "Thank you for your cooperation." One of his hands reached for the inside of his jacket where his archangel blade rested.

"Wait!" Lisa stood up as well, backing away from Dean as much as she could. "Y-You said you wouldn't kill me if I gave you information!"

The archangel frowned. "I said nothing of the sort." His blade was out. "I said I'd keep you alive while you tell me everything. And you're done, correct?" Lisa turned his gaze to the ground, beginning to shake. "Goodbye, Lisa."

The golden blade was thrown over the fire, landing in Lisa's chest before she could catch it. Her black(?) eyes lit up as did her mouth as she screamed. Her body fell back into the flames, slowly disintegrating into ashes.

Dean snapped his fingers so his archangel blade was in his hands once more. There was some guilt in his chest. Killing Lisa was one of the last things he wanted to do. She had been a good friend to him since the Beginning, but her betrayal broke him.

He wanted to stay for a few more minutes to grieve the loss of his friend, but he had to find Sam as soon as possible to warn him about what was coming.

The bar was stuffy and crowded. Despite it being a Wednesday night, AKA a work night, most of the town seemed to be in the bar. It was kind of annoying, but they weren't the _biggest_ deal at the current time.

Gabriel was nursing a mezcalita, a margarita, but the tequila was substituted with mezcal. Deep down, he knew that he should be at the motel, going over what happened... but _Sam_ was there, and he didn't want to face the archangel yet.

It was stupid, really. After what Dean told him about Sam's grace situation, he should've learned by now to be careful with his wording. But Sam pissed him off and words were the alternative to breaking his fist when punching him (it happened before and Sam had refused to heal him for a week until Dean pushed him enough).

Honestly, Gabriel hadn't expected to be bombarded with angry questions thirty minutes into his time alone. Especially when it turned out to be a very angry Dean.

The first thing Dean did was call out Gabriel's name. His incensed tone of voice caused a beer glass next to where the hunter sat burst into shards. The bartender apologized to him, then made his way to the other side of the bar while cleaning up, looking to avoid Dean.

The next he did was smack Gabriel upside the head, enough to make the hunter's head pound. Dean was seething, lividness burning in his eyes.

Then he took a seat next to the hunter. "Drinking isn't going to solve your problem with my brother." A long sigh escaped his lips. "What part of ' _you_ are in control of what Sam does' isn't reaching your understanding?"

' _None of it_ ,' Gabriel wanted to say. He has a very good understanding of how he affects Sam with his choice of words as well as actions. "Why didn't you tell Castiel and I that if we die, you and Sam will turn on each other and destroy the world?"

Dean's eyes widened and his mouth parted for a few seconds, then he closed it and his face rested once more. "Because you two **aren't** going to die, and Sam and I are **not** going to fight." Gabriel rolled his whiskey eyes and looked away. "I'm serious, Gabriel. The reason we didn't tell you is because it ain't gonna happen. We're trying to protect you and Cas, and that would be giving you two a reason to ignore me and Sam, do crazy shit, then get yourself killed."

Well, Dean certainly hadn't worded it any better than Sam did. Gabriel wouldn't admit it, but he preferred Sam's explanation. This one hit too deep. "Would've been nice to know anyway." He finished his drink with one long gulp and slid out of his chair. "I'll go... talk to him."

"Nope." Dean caught Gabriel's sleeve, pulling him back. "You _will_ apologize to him and you _will_ stop being a bitch around him, got it?" When the hunter didn't respond, Dean applied pressure to the place on his arm. " ** _Got it_**?"

Finally, Gabriel nodded, muttering a 'yes sir' before being released from Dean's grip. He never liked the tone the archangel used with him, or the way he spoke when he was angry. It occasionally triggered a flashback to when his father would shout at him for doing something wrong and demand a counter, something to right to be done, or an apology to give.

Gabriel glanced down at his watch, checking the time to see whether Castiel is at the motel or not. But he should know the time with the fact over if his brother is--

"Wait." The shorter man sprinted to the other side of the bar and grabbed the bartender's attention by taking the poor man's shirt collar into his fists. "I need to know if there was ever a guy about my age in a black suit and trench coat here, maybe with someone else."

The bartender raised his hands in the air. "Woah- hey, buddy. I haven't seen anyone with that description."

He was dropped right after. Gabriel stormed over to Dean, suddenly having the boldness to grab the archangel's hand and lead him outside. "Get in the car, and shut up." An alarm in his head was going off. When Dean opened his mouth, a hand clapped over it. "I said, _shut up_. Something's wrong, and you're going to interrupt my thoughts."

As soon as Dahlia's engine started up, her tires screeched and left marks on the asphalt ground. Dean regretted not putting on his seatbelt as soon as he stepped in. "I don't care if I'm interrupting your thought process, the hell is going on?" He looked to Gabriel's watch, the object that had caused this freakout session. "What does Castiel have to do with it being 5:30? Is he in danger?" While Gabriel had a protective-brother alarm going off, Dean was beginning to panic from a soul-to-grace point. "Gabriel, I swear to--"

"I don't know!" Gabriel shouted, slamming his fist on the wheel. "He was supposed to have a 'date' with the front-desk kid who works at the motel. They were supposed to go to 'Crazy Lemon' at 5:00, and I _know_ that they didn't just jump in bed!" His chest continued to rise and fall unsteadily, but his face was starting to become neutral again. "'S got to be at least five dates for him to do so. **  
**

_"Something's wrong."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

The room smelled like shit. Now, it wasn't that it smelled awful- which it actually did- it specifically smelled like shit. Castiel was 99% sure he was covered in some of it too. He only vomited once.

He had been here before, he knew that much. The faded merlot walls, the few scattered cattle who had flies for company... well, the bloody hay bales were new. And by process of elimination as to where he's been since they arrived in Brownwood. He was chained to a chair in Jacob Livingston's farm.

As a hunter, and someone who has mostly spent their life lying, Castiel felt like he should've seen all this coming. The first ten minutes- the _car ride_ to 'Crazy Lemon' was too awkward to really be true.

Ian had been so confident earlier in the morning, bright and happy about the date. Even when they passed by to leave the motel, Ian was polite and acknowledged his existence. In the car, however, he was quiet and kept to himself. Castiel noticed his fidgeting and nervousness when he would talk.

Then, they stopped because something seemed to be wrong with the engine. Castiel offered to help (since he had been so graciously given knowledge on cars) and got out. As soon as he reached the hood of the car, Ian had stepped aside, muttering " _I'm sorry_ " over and over... everything went black. Last thing Castiel smelled was sulfur.

"So, you're finally awake." Castiel turned his head to face the detached voice. He squinted, it was a poor attempt at seeing because it was dark, but he thought he'd at least try. "About time, I was ready to pour some water with ice in it. I heard it's quite the wake-up call."

The hunter frowned, linking his fingers together behind the chair. "At least I wouldn't smell like shit then." He wrinkled his nose. "Who are you and why am I here?"

A laugh, a deep and nearly amused laugh. "Good question, Castiel Novak." A shiver went down the hunter's spine, and definitely not the good kind. "See... I'm here on the behalf of many demons and angels who... well..." Another laugh, this time closer. Castiel was able to notice some features, a young man with fiery red hair-- "We want the apocalypse to happen. Angels versus demons, ya know?"

Castiel pressed his lips into a thin line. A previous conversation with Dean about someone like this clouded over his thoughts. "That doesn't tell me who you are or why I'm here." At this moment, he was stalling. "Background doesn't tell me shit on who you are."

"You're a feisty one," the demon laughed as he finally stood in front of Castiel. "My name... My name is Tristen. And you're here to die."

"The barn, he's at the victim's barn." Dean opened his eyes again and watched Gabriel tighten his grip on the wheel. "I don't know anything else, but I have a feeling on whose got him..." There was anger behind his green eyes.

Gabriel glanced to his side. "Who?" He pressed onto the gas pedal harder, despite Dahlia's engine roaring in warning on how much gas he was using and how her engine couldn't take much more pressure. "Demon?"

Dean hummed. "Demon. One of Sam's old followers." Wrong choice of words, because a scowl made its way onto the hunter's face. "Key word in that sentence is _'old'_. Tristen is one of the many that wants the apocalypse brought up."

Another apocalypse... Gabriel thought about the note in the weird angelic language the demons left. _"A warning for us. Me, Dean, Castiel and yourself. Another apocalypse is brewing."_ His face paled, and his grip on the wheel became loose. "If you say it's Tristen... then he's going to kill Castiel."

Sam had gone back to Hell. He nodded to Jess, who quickly left the side of the throne. The Devil could smell fear, and he knew exactly why.

He arrived in Hell and immediately went to a chamber where damned souls were to be tortured. Sam demanded to have the room to himself and brought down all his wrath onto the unfortunate soul in front of him. It didn't help one bit when Sam learned the man's name was Chuck Shurley, who the archangel knew to be his soulmate's Gabriel's father.

Sam was covered in blood by the time he was finished.

The throne was blood-free when he slumped against it. His grace was quite useful in times as such, his followers wouldn't quite listen to him if he was covered in blood, they would stumble over their words which made working difficult.

Unfortunately, as soon as Sam was relaxed, his phone rang. His eyes rolled to the ceiling before shooting to the demons in the room, a signal to get out. When they were gone, he brought the phone to his ear. "What."

" _Sam, look- I know you're pissed, but we have a huge problem up here_." His brother sounded panicked and worried, a rare thing. " _But Tristen, your old follower- he's got Cas and he's going to kill him. So, I need your ass up here with us... Please_."

Tristen. **Tristen**. "Where." His voice sounded calm on one end, but Sam kept the anger back so nothing burst around him.

" _The farmer's house, where you guys went. Gabriel and I just got here--_ " There was a pause and the sound of a door slammed open. " _Gabriel, wait! You don't--_ " Sam heard a low ' _fuck!_ ' on the other end. Then there was a stabbing pain in his chest, right above where his heart would be.

_No._

He flew straight to the barn, every light around him bursting as he landed. His eyes burned red, and as soon as he faced Tristen. **_The_** **_damn demon who had_** —

The demon burst, blood covering a frightened and teary Castiel. But the hunter was ignored, at least by Sam.

Sam dropped to the floor, next to a still body on the ground. His hands were shaking, but they managed to rest without shaking on the body, right over the heart. There was no beat. There was no rising and falling chest. There was _nothing._ The only thing that remained sticking out was a knife, a normal knife.

"Sam..." Dean's voice was muffled, shut out in Sam's ears. "Sam, look at—" He was cut off when the knife was thrown across the room again, slicing Castiel's cheek. "Fuck. Cas, we need to leave."

"Dean, my brother-"

" _Now, Castiel._ " Then there was the flapping of wings. No angelic presence in the room. No one in the room.

A cry of anger left Sam's lips. In his ears, he could hear people screaming, children crying and howls of pain from animals and people alike. But he didn't care. He didn't care about the 20,000 people who were suffering through their deaths. He didn't care that he'd have paperwork to fill out in Hell, or that Heaven would be crowded.

The one thing he cared about, the _one thing_ he was learning to care about is now gone. What he was learning to accept... _who_ he was learning to accept is dead at his feet.

Gabriel Novak is dead.


End file.
